Conventionally, a known rotary position detection device has a configuration having a support portion, which supports an IC package including a magnetism detection element. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a rotary position detection device including a support portion and a dish-shaped cover member. The support portion has a tip end, which supports an IC package. The support portion is projected from a bottom portion of the cover member toward an opening of the cover member.
[Patent document 1 ]
Publication of unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-063202
In the configuration of Patent Document 1, the housing supports a detection object rotatably. In the configuration of Patent Document 1, when, for example, the cover member is mounted to the housing to construct the rotary position detection device, the IC package may make contact with an opposed component such as the housing, the detection object, and/or a magnetic flux emission unit mounted on the detection object. Consequently, the IC package may be broken due to contact with an opposed component.
Furthermore, an assumed configuration may include a support portion, which supports an IC package, such that an IC package is at least partially located on the opposite side of an opening of a cover member from a bottom portion of the cover member. In the present assumed configuration, the cover member may be placed on a desk or the like such that the opening of the cover member is turned down, when, for example, the cover member is stored or manufactured. In such a state, the IC package may be damaged due to making contact with an upper surface of the desk. Alternatively or in addition, the IC package may be damaged due to making contact with another component when, for example, the cover member conveyed.